Ultimate
by percyjacksonislife26
Summary: When Annabeth is kidnapped by vampires, she is thrown into a world she didn't know existed. Will Percy be able to save her? What will the vampires do to Annabeth? Will Percabeth ever have a happy ending?
1. Chapter 1

Annabeth felt exhausted as she walked to the subway station in New York City. It was late march. She had just been to Upper East side Manhattan to visit Percy's mom. Percy was sick and Sally had wanted an update. Unfortunately, the visit had gone longer than planned and Annabeth had been asked to go but the groceries for Sally and Paul. Not that Annabeth really minded, but all the running around all day had made her tired. She shivered. It was almost 10:30. Annabeth knew in the back of her mind that it was a bit risky taking the subway in Manhattan this late at night. But she shook the idea out of her head. She wasn't afraid of mortals. She was about to descend into Dundas station when a figure seemed to appear out of nowhere right in front of her. Annabeth shrieked and jumped back. The man looked about 22, and had jet black hair, dark eyes and a twisted smile. There was something else though...something else about him that made a warning alarm go off in Annabeths head. She regained her composure and stepped away from him but he advanced.  
"I'm sorry I startled you." He said smoothly. Annabeth sighed in relief. Not a creep. "It's fine. Have a good-" but he interrupted her. "You're really, really pretty. I mean, beautiful." He sounded extremely sincere, not drunk. She cautiously smiled at him. "Thank you. I really have to go-" He grinned. "Well, hope it makes up for this." Annabeth blinked. What did he mean? Then it happened.  
It was so quick. There was a flash and then the guy wasn't in front of her. Just as she was registering this she felt something sharp pierce her neck. She tried to move but found that something was holding her. Her head was locked in place. And the strangest sensation coursed through her body. It was unpleasant, like energy being sucked out if you. Annabeth didn't understand what was happening. Her vision became foggy. Then the sensation stopped and she stumbled forward and would have fallen if something hadn't caught her. She heard muffled voices but couldn't understand what they were saying. Then she was suddenly launched forward and her neck was pierced again, but this time much worse. The pain was too much. She could feel herself slipping away...falling...away...


	2. Overwhelmed

Annabeth awoke to a stinging feeling in her neck. When she tried to open her eyes, she saw only black. That's when she realized she was blindfolded. She tried to move but her hands an feet were tied together. She didn't understand. What had happened to her? She couldn't think clearly an felt like she had been drained entirely of energy. It had been a while since she had felt like that. Annabeth couldn't make sense of anything so she tried to retrace her memory. She remembered visiting Sally and Paul, the groceries, saying goodbye, the subway,...wait. She remembered walking to the the subway station but couldn't remember actually getting on in. Then she felt a full throb in her neck as it all came back. The creepy mystery man. The piercing pain in her neck. But all that find explain where she was, or what had even happened to her. She struggled against the ropes and called out but nobody came. She didn't have much energy anyway. Suddenly the door burst open. She heard someone walk in an pick her up by her shirt and drag her down some stairs. It hurt and she cried out for the person to stop. She was tossed into a chair and her blindfold was ripped off. Before her stood about 4, 5, people, including the creepy man. She shrunk back into her chair, but kept her composure. A gorgeous blond girl came up to her and slapped Annabeth in the face. Hard. Her cheek burned. "Rebecca!" Someone said disapprovingly from the group. Rebecca ignored her and look Annabeth right in the eye. "What are you?" She demanded. Annabeth felt confused. Did they mean who was she? Were these monsters? Thy didn't look like it. Maybe they were just really bad mortals. "I'm...Bonita." Annabeth mumbled, only realizing how lame that sounded. Bonita was the Italian woman that she had bought pasta from the day before. Rebecca narrowed her eyes. "Let me ask again. WHAT are you?" Annabeth didn't understand what was happening but decided to play dumb. "I'm a New Yorker, but I was born in Pensylvania." She said carefully. All the people stared at her then broke out into an argument amongst themselves. She only caught some of the words like, told you, what if, we can't, and even blood colour. Annabeth was getting scared. "Please. Let me go." She said in a hoarse voice. They all looked at her. Then a dark haired attractive guy came up to her and knelt beside her. He took her face and looked into her eyes. "Tell me your favourite colour." The creepy guy behind him snorted. "Good one Stefan." Stefan ignore him and looked straight at Annabeth. Annabeth just stared at him, confused. "Why? What's happening? Why are you keeping me here?" All the people gasped and gaped at her. Stefan closed his eyes. "Damon and Rebecca are right. She's different." A brown haired female vampire looked at Annabeth with a worried expression. "But if she's not human, or vampire, or witch, or werewolf...what is she?" They all looked at Annabeth again. "There's no vervain in her system." Rebecca said. Annabeth tried to understand this. What were they talking about? Vampires? Witches? Werewolves? "I say we just kill her and be done with her." Said Rebecca. Annabeth felt a jolt of terror. Who were these people? "No, please.." She pleaded. A different blond vampire approached Annabeth and stood beside her. "We are not killing her. She hasn't done anything to us. Are we really monsters? Are we going to stoop down to the level of killing the innocent?" The others stared at her. "I agree with Caroline." Stefan said. The creep rolled his eyes. The brown haired girl said, "I do too." Rebecca had a stubborn look on her face and looked at the creep. "Well Damon?" He looked at her and then at Annabeth. She could not read his expression. "She lives." He finally said. "But she stays captive with us until we learn more about her. Klaus cannot find out about her." Then her left the room. The brown haired girl followed. Rebecca gave Annabeth a death stare then stalked out. Annabeth was scared and confused. Why were these people doing this to her? What were they talking about? She needed Percy. Annabeth felt the first tears run down her face. "Please...just let me go" she sobbed. Caroline looked down at her sadly and then gave Stefan a desperate look. He looked at Annabeth and knelt down beside her. "You're going to be ok. We won't hurt you." Annabeth looked up at him desperately. "Why are you doing this?" She cried. Stefan sighed. "I'm going to explain everything. Basically, Vampires are real. And other things too. All of the people you just met are vampires. Me too. And Caroline. We have to feed on blood to survive. We me and Carine use blood bags. The others...well, aren't as reserved. They don't kill people, but...anyway, last night Damon and Rebecca were messing around late last night. You were simply in the wrong place at the wrong time. Damon didn't mean to kill you, but when he started drinking, your blood tasted different. Unlike anything else. It was amazing. Very, very appealing. Surprised, he dropped you. But then Rebecca grabbed you and started drinking. After, they took you home. But we don't know what to do with you. You're unlike anything we've ever encountered. You can't be compelled, but you're not on vervain. Your blood had gold flecks in it, and doesn't taste normal. You're not a witch, werewolf, or vampire. Everything else about you seems human." Stefan sounded extremely frustrated. "This could mean several things. A: you're a human that has had a supernatural experience that affected you and you are simply a normal person, B: you're a witch of some sort playing us, or C: you're something else entirely that could threaten our existence." He glanced at Caroline. "I have a feeling it's C" she said quietly. Annabeth was trying to process all this in her foggy mind. She couldn't believe vampires, and witches and werewolves were real. She thought she ha seen it all, but apparently more beings then she could have ever imagined existed in this world. But vampires? Seriously? This was another example that she and Percy had the worst luck in the world. The bloodsuckers were kidnapping her because they thought she might be a threat. But she wasn't. She hadn't even known they existed! They thought she was a threat because of her blood and that she couldn't be compelled. Annabeth was demigod, so part of her was godly. That must be the parts that made her blood appealing and gold and made her able to resist compulsion. But Annabeth didn't have any sort of powers that killed vampires. She wondered how it was possible to kill vampires. She didn't have her bronze knife with her. But she knew one thing. She had to get out of here. She couldn't explain to them who she was. What if they attacked Camp? She didn't know how powerful they were. But then what could she do to make them believe it was safe for them to let her go? How would they "figure out" what she was? What would they do to her? What if they drank her blood again? How long would they keep her here? All of this came crashing down onto Annabeth and tears came to her eyes. Suddenly she felt very far away from home, and for the first time in her life felt like she had no idea what to do. It was like she was in a maze, and didn't have a clue how to get out. She had no one with her. She had never felt more alone. All she wanted was Percy. She gave the two vampires in front of her a desperate look. "I promise I'm not a witch. Or anything bad like that. I swear I'm not a threat and ill do anything just please, please, let me go." She begged them. They just looked at her with expressions of great pity on their faces. Caroline gently took Annabeth's hand. "How about we get you cleaned up and fed? You must be starving." Annabeth didn't look at her. She was probably right. Annabeth needed to eat. But at the moment all Annabeth felt was fear and grief that overwhelmed her.


	3. In Desperate need of a plan

Caroline had made Annabeth a huge plate of pasta which she hasn't eaten much of, then taken her on a tour o the Salvatore mansion. Apparently, Damon and Stefan were brothers and they lived here. Elena was Damon's girlfriend and Caroline's best friend. But Elena had originally been Stefan's girlfriend, and the two brothers had been fighting over her for years. In the end she chose Damon, leaving Stefan heartbroken. Caroline and Stefan were also really close friends. Then Caroline told Annabeth about Rebecca. Just the way she talked about her made Annabeth even more scared. Rebecca was one if the original vampires. She was ruthless, unforgiving and pure evil, as Caroline described her. "She may offer you things, or try to bribe you for information. Don't listen. She's just manipulating you." Caroline warned her. Then she went back to gossiping about other friends they had. Annabeth didn't care. She stared into space, but in her mind she was already resolving a plan to escape. Caroline finally showed Annabeth her room. It was huge, painted a warm brown with a dark blue ceiling and trim. The floor had a neutral beige hardwood. In the center of the room there was a huge king sized bed with blue velvet sheets. There was a huge wardrobe, a large mirror, a flat screened tv, a single huge futon chair in the corner, and a luxery ensuite bathroom. There was one window. "Well, I'll let you, um, settle in!" She said cheerfully and then backed out of the room. Annabeth heard the door lock. The moment Caroline had left Annabeth ran to the window. It wouldn't budge. There was bars blocking her from smashing it. All she could see out of it was the woods. She ran frantically around the room, looking for anything she could use to get out. Nothing. The TV only showed DVDs. Annabeth couldn't believe this. Who did these sick people think they were? Feeling frustrated and angry, she took a long shower, in her mind trying to think of all the possibilities of escape. She could find none. There was no way out if this room as far as she could tell, and even if she could get out, she didn't think she could outrun the vamps, unless she snuck out during the night somehow. That left only one option. She had to somehow send for help. She could call Percy's mother if she had access to a phone, which she didn't. She could send an iris message if she had a rainbow or any drachmas, which she didn't. She couldn't send a letter. What could she do? Suddenly the whole situation seemed so sadly ridiculous that after everything she had gone through, just as she got her happy ending, she was kidnapped by some stupid vampires that weren't supposed to exist. She was locked in a old Victorian home. Annabeth half laughed, half sobbed. She had escaped worse before. She took a deep breath. There was no way some fantasy cult of wannabe monsters were going to keep her here. They had messed with the wrong demigod.

She began to form a plan.


	4. Where is she?

Percy was beginning to be seriously worried. Annabeth had been with his mom all of yesterday, and she had said she would be back by supper. Then his mom had sent him a message saying that she had asked Annabeth to run a few errands, so she probably wouldn't be back until late. So Percy had waited up for her, but she hadn't come home. This morning she hasn't arrived either. He had called his mom to talk to her, but Annabeth wasn't with her. She said Annabeth had left the apartment at around 10:30 the previous night. What could have happened to her? Percy decided to talk to Chiron and a few friends.

An hour later, Dionysus, Chiron, Grover, Tyson, Rachel, Clarrise, and Percy were all gathered in the Big House together. Rachel spoke up. "I haven't seen any visions of her. And when I try to look for her I just get fuzzy blurs. I can't make out anything. But I am sure of two things. She's alive, and she never left Manhattan yesterday."

Silence. Everybody took this in. Mr. D sang an old blues song to himself, not really paying attention. Chiron was the first to speak. "I do not believe that we should all panic. We don't know what has happened. Even if it is something of ill fate, Annabeth is resourceful. And we have enough information that we can most likely find her." The words that stuck out for Percy were "Most Likely." But he couldn't think negative. "So a small search group? Me, Grover, Clarrise and Tyson?" He asked. They all nodded. "Let's kick some but." Clarrise growled. Tyson clapped and hooted. "Ok." Percy said. "We'll leave, well, now then."


	5. Survival is information

**Hey guys! So I'm pretty new at this..I know there are a bunch of mistakes but I hope you guys like it. I'm really have no idea what I'm doing but i'll update regularly and please no flames. **

Stefan was the one to bring her supper. It was a huge bowl of penne pasta with creamy Alfredo sauce and Parmesan. One of Annabeth's favourites. She didn't smile as he placed it on a tray on her bed in fronton where she was sitting in a stubborn pose. "So, uh, are you feeling a little better?" He asked awkwardly. Annabeth looked up at him. He didn't really look like a vampire. He had gentle, brown eyes, dark hair and a concerned expression on his face. She couldn't even see fangs. "I'm okay. Thanks." She faked a sweet smile and then sighed as she began to peck at her pasta, praying to the gods that he would ask her the question. He sat next to her on the bed. "Is there anything else I can get you?" He asked. Yes. This was it. "Well, actually, I was wondering if you had any books? I know t sounds weird, but-" he cut her off grinning. "Of course! We have a whole library you can look through. Don't hesitate to ask for anything. But maybe try to ask me or Caroline, not any of the others." He told her. "Of course" Annabeth promised. "Thank you." Stefan almost smiled at her. "Follow me."

Annabeth couldn't help but be impressed by the architecture of the Salvatore's home. It was obviously Victorian, but there was a much more delicate ancient feature to it that she couldn't figure out. The library was beautiful. It was a huge, round room with books stacked up to the ceiling. There were books from a few weeks ago, and books from the 1500s. In the center of the room there was a dark maple table with a chair on either end. Annabeth fell in love with the room immediately. She and Stefan spent about 2h in there, her asking him various questions and them looking at books together. But, as awesome as this place was, she had to focus on her task. While Stefan was off looking to find her a book on Egyptian architecture(she had revealed to him her passion for architecture) she silently ran into the oldest section of the library. She desperately searched until she found what she was looking for. It was an old, old book, covered in dust. She could make out that written in Latin on the front said, "The Ancient Ones". It was a book on vampires. She slipped it into another book she had taken and returned to the table at the centre of the room, just as Stefan arrived with her Egyptian Architecture book.

Later that night, in her room Annabeth poured into the book. It told of terrible stories of the "Original" vampires, the most dangerous beings on earth, as they were impossible to kill, and who were created by their mother who was a witch. They were what led to the existence of the vampire species. She also found out valuable information. To kill a vampire you could get a werewolf to bite them. No. She didn't have access to werewolves. You could poison them with vervain. Annabeth didn't have any vervain, but maybe they hid some in the house somewhere? She would have to find out. You could rip out their heart, dismember them, and other gory ways which Annabeth was positive she wasn't capable of. The most practical to Annabeth was a stake through the heart. She didn't has any stakes, but the wardrobe and the bed in her room were made of wood. She could somehow make a stake. It wasn't a very good plan, but could think of nothing else. She rested her head on the pillow. She missed Percy. That was the worst part of her predicament. There was nobody here to have her back.


	6. Evidence

**So here's chapter five! Please review but no flames please!**

"So she would have taken East 58th onto Dundas and then onto 5th Avenue to the subway." Percy told his search group. If you find anything, call everyone over. We'll split up to cover more area. Everyone nodded then dispersed. Percy looked around at the busy streets. Everyone was going about with their day, things to do, places to go, people to meet. Percy wished his life was that simple. But ever since, well, always, his life had been like a rollercoaster ride that never ended. And the thrill had long winced passed. Now he was just trying to find a way for him and Annabeth to get off the ride. Percy walked down Dundas street. He and Annabeth had always stopped at the Starbucks on the street for a frappechino after visiting Percy's mom. Once they had listened in to two gay men on a date. Once a dressed up business man had shoved Annabeth out of his way because he was oh so important, so Percy had put salt in his coffee. The man had gagged and spit out the drink right when an old lady had walked by, and she chased him down the street, whacking him with her purse. Once, a singing group apparently thought Annabeth and Percy were a cute couple, so they performed "how does she/he know" in front of them. Then Percy and Annabeth had been taken onto this little platform outside where they kissed and everybody cheered. That had to be Percy's favourite experience. Suddenly, Clarrise ran into the cafe. "Grover's got something."

5 minutes later Percy was running down 5th Avenue. Grover was standing near a dark alleyway. His expression was grim. "I found two things. It's nothing good." Percy nodded. Grover pointed to the ground. At first Percy didn't see anything, but when he looked closer and knelt down, he saw it. A hair. A blond, curly hair. He swallowed. "It's hers." Grover nodded. "There's more." He led them down the dark alleyway. The air was colder. He felt something sticky on his shoes. When he looked down his heart dropped. The alleyway was covered in blood.


	7. Kitty likes to scratch

**Here's chapter seven! Please review!**

Annabeth woke up to all the vampires charging into her room. They grabbed her and shoved her into a chair. Well, it was mostly Rebecca. But still. "What the hell?" She yelled. Rebecca sneered at her. "To find out who you are, we need to examine and question you more. I'll do the examaning and Damon shall do the questioning. He can be quite...persuasive." A chill went down Annabeths spine. But she couldn't let them see she was scared. She raised her head and looked at them in disgust. "Fine. But next time, I can get into an chair myself." Elena, Stefan and Caroline all smiled. Damon raised an eyebrow. Rebecca just gave her a cold stare. "Perhaps. What's this?" She tore Annabeths beaded necklace off her. Annabeths heart dropped. If they did anything to it..."It's just a random necklace of mine." She said a little too quickly. Stefan and Caroline exchanged looks. Rebecca narrowed her eyes and looked at the necklace and fingered the beads. "We'll these obviously represent something. A trident, a maze, some sort of horn, a maze, the Empire State Building, and a red blob of some sort. How tacky."

"It's just something I collected over the years! Please give it back." Annabeth tried to keep her voice controlled but she felt it quiver. That necklace meant everything to her. Rebecca smiled at her. "Aw, well I'm afraid I can't do that. It obviously means something to you and is therefore important." Annabeth felt herself shaking. "Wait a second." Elena said abruptly. "Aren't those signs from Greek mythology? Like, the gods or whatever?" No. No nononono. They could not figure this out. If they put two and two together...game over. Stefan snapped his fingers."Right, the twelve Olympians. That trident is Poseidon's sign, the maze is that labyrinth thing, but I don't know about the others." Caroline examined it. "There are names carved around the building."

"Then it's your job to find who all of them are." Rebecca ordered her. Caroline rolled her eyes. "The red thing is coral. Alright. Either you're a major nerd who loves history and wears tacky jewelry, or...something else. And all evidence points to the latter." Rebecca knelt down beside her and looked right into her face. Annabeth didn't dare breathe. Suddenly Rebecca ripped her jean pockets out. Various things came out. Gum, car keys, wallet, and a picture of Percy kissing her cheek on the beach. Annabeth remembered that day. A warm day in June. They had been swimming and laying on the beach all day until some Aphrodite kids with Grover snuck up on them and took their pictures. Annabeth had felt do light and happy that she hadn't cared. They could not find out about her life. "Well, well, well. What do we have here." Rebecca delicately picked up the picture. "Who is this charming face? And where are you here? If I wasn't an English, I would have reason to believe that you were on a beach on Long Island." She gave Annabeth an evil smile. "Until we meet again. " she stalked out of the room with the necklace and the picture. Everyone followed her out except Damon. For a few minutes they just sat there. Damon stared at her while she fought back tears. Annabeth focused on breathing. She managed to keep composed expression but didn't say anything. "You know what I don't get?" Damon asked her. She didn't look at him. "How you say that you're just a normal person, but after being alive for 150 years, I can tell you that I know when a person has a past. I know you have a past." Annabeth looked up at him. "I know you have a past" she said, pronouncing every word carefully. He raised his eyebrows. "True. But mines way more exciting than yours." She almost laughed. "Nope. Not possible." He grinned. "We'll fight about that later. But if you've been living the highlife, you seemed generally shocked when dear Stefan told you everything."

"My high life has faced many monsters, but nothing like you. And I've always had help."

"Like Surfer Boy?"

"Maybe" she tried to make herself sound mysterious and threatening. Damon narrowed his eyes. "Well, I for one, am not scared of some prissy Barbie girl who makes empty threats." Annabeth wasn't sure why, but that statement made her snap. Maybe it was the buildup of all the frustration, anger and confusion over the past two days. She looked at the stupid, naive Vampire in front of her and then ripped a bar of the back of her chair and stabbed Damon in the leg. He yelled in shock. She smiled sweetly at him. "Nothing to be scared of honey. Nothing at all." He grunted and pulled it out slowly and threw it on the floor. He smiled way too sweetly at Annabeth. "Oooh, the kitty scratches. I'm terrified. Luckily, I heal quickly." Unfortunately, it was true. Annabeth watched in horror as the wound on his leg closed almost immediately. He grinned. "Now, that was very mean of you and that really damaged my self esteem. I'm going to tattle on you." And with that he winked at her and swept out I the room, leaving Annabeth even more confused.


	8. Blood is the new black

**Hey guys! Here's chapter 8! I know it's really short, so if I get 5 reviews OR favs OR follows, I'll upload chapter nine tonight! Thank you bugzy2887 for your kind review and thank you to everyone who has followed this story.**

Percy felt sick. He had to lean onto the building to his right for support. Panic was like a rapidly growing bomb inside of him, threatening to go off any second. What if something fatal had happened to Annabeth? He couldn't imagine it. He started shaking, knowing he was about to lose it. Clarrise put her hand on his shoulder. "Percy. Focus. We need to think about this." She paced up and down while Rachel examined the blood. "It definitely Annabeth's." she said quietly. Silence. Finally Percy was able to speak. "Can you even lose that much blood and..."

"Yes. I'm positive she still alive. Well, 90% sure." Rachel said. "And she's still in Manhattan." Percy gritted his teeth. Helpful. He turned to Grover. "There must be security cameras or something around here. We need to find them." Grover nodded. "What are we waiting for?"


	9. Don't order around demigods

**I've reached five followers! Thanks so much guys! So as promised, here's chapter nine. I would love to hear your feedback so please review, follow and favourite this story. Also, I just want to say that these two chapters I posted today may seem a bit dull, but I promise the next chapter is going to have lots of emotion and action. Anyway, here's chapter nine!**

Annabeth wasn't allowed out of her room the next two days and nobody visited her. She figured it was because of her little incident with Damon, but Annabeth didn't regret it. She had made her point. And, this silent treatment gave her time to plan her escape. These vampires weren't very smart. She had discovered a way out of the room. The house must have been really old, because there was an old laundry chute that was behind the wardrobe. The problem was, Annabeth didn't know where it went, which could be problematic if she ended up in some old cellar where no one could find her and she starved to death. Also, Annabeth wasn't even sure that she would fit in the chute. It was pretty small. But, while she figured that out, she had totalled the inside of the wardrobe and made four stakes. She kept them hidden under her pillow. Finally, the vampires charged into her room on the second afternoon. She wasn't surprised. Annabeth had been waiting for this. Once again, she was torn off her bed and slammed into the chair by Rebecca. "Well, it seems as if you aren't the idiot we were all expecting. Which proved you are a threat and you just ruined your chance at us ever intentionally letting you go. So. We have some ground rules to go over. 1: You may not under any circumstances try to harm us or we will feed on you. 2: If you try to escape, we will feed on you. 3: Every day I will give you a list of chores which you must complete. If you fail to complete them, we will feed on you. 4: Obey anything we tell you to do. Clear?" Annabeth stared at Rebecca. She hated her. She hated her so much. She didn't like that Rebecca thought she could just order Annabeth around. But there was no way she would go through the whole fangs in neck experience again. She clenched her jaw. She would get out of here if it was the last thing she did


	10. My haunted heart

**Hi everyone! Here's chapter 10. So, for those of you who watch vampire diaries, which couple do you ship more: Stelena or Delena? Let me know! Please follow and review! **

"Everyone ready?" Grover asked nervously. He was about to hit play on the security film of the street. You could see the entrance of the subway and far enough down the alleyway where the blood was found. The atmosphere in the room was tense. Nobody knew what they were about to see. It could be ugly. Percy nodded. "Let's watch it." Grover pressed play. He sped foreward the tape. It started with people leaving from work, going about their day, people going out for dinner, people coming home late from work, guys messing around on the street. It was 10:30 and the alleyway was still spotless. No sign of Annabeth or anyone. Percy was beginning to think they had it all wrong when he saw her. Wearing her favourite blue coat that he bought her and her blond curls bouncing behind her as she quickly made her way to the subway staircase. Grover slowed down the tape. She was walking..walking...then Clarrise jumped. Percy almost did too. Out of nowhere, this creepy looking guy appeared right in front of her. Percy almost asked Grover to replay the tape but he had to see what happened next, no matter how scared he was. They talked for a few minutes then Annabeth started to back away from him, but he was cornering her in the alleyway. She fingered her jean belt where she used to keep her bronze dagger. Percy's heart was pounding. He could feel Clarrise shaking beside him. But neither of them could ever anticipate was happened next. In a flash, the guy had grabbed Annabeth. At first it looked like he was kissing her neck, but it was too violent. Percy didn't understand what was happening until the guy pulled away, and wiped blood off his mouth. He was drinking her blood. He bit into Annabeth again. She feebly struggled, but it was no use. Then a young woman entered the scene. The guy dropped Annabeth, but the blond woman grabbed her and bit into her neck again, but more viciously. Percy could see as Annabeth went limp and her eyes went out of focus. The woman didn't stop. It felt like a million years before the guy pushed her away and Annabeth fell to the pavement. The two attackers argued for a few minutes before the guy picked up Annabeth and they disappeared in a flash. The scene was just an empty street, with a blood stained alleyway. The only thing Percy could see was everything he cared about falling apart before his eyes.


	11. Sharks have teeth for a reason

**Here's chapter 11! Thanks to everyone who followed, favourited, or reviewed this story. I appreciate it so much. To the guest who reviewed, you're probably right about everything you said. But that's why the story is on fanficfion, not in Chapters.**

Annabeth had never had to clean a house before. She had cleaned the toilets before at Camp, but she had never done a full out cleaning job. So when Rebecca had ordered her to clean the house from top to bottom by sunset, she had no idea where to start. The house was huge. Finally, she decided to clean the bathrooms first. At least she had some experience there. It confusing when she got there though, because the bathrooms were spotless. Like they were never used. She moved on to the bedrooms. Likewise, not a speck of dust. She made the beds and looked around for something else to do but found nothing. Was this a prank? Annabeth searched the rest of the house but it was clear that nothing needed cleaning. She didn't know where any of the vamps were, because it seemed like they generally left the house for vast periods of time. Annabeth smiled to herself. Oh well. That gave her a chance at escape. She quietly made her way to the back door. No one stopped her. There were no vampires in sight. The door was 5ft away from her. She could reach the door handle. No one stopped her. But right before Annabeth opened the door, she hesitated. It was easy. Too easy. Would the vampires have really left her alone in the house often thought she could escape this easy. What if it was a trap? She threw the duster at the doorknob. It wasn't electrocuted or anything. She carefully placed her hand on the doorknob and slowly turned it. Nothing happened. She pulled and the door swung open. She could clearly see the backyard, which was mostly woods. Annabeth couldn't believe it! She could just escape now! She charged out the door but slammed into something hard before she had even taken two steps outside. She looked up. Nothing was there confused, she tried again. There was some invisible force that wouldn't allow her to leave the house. Annabeth couldn't believe this was happening. She stomped her foot in frustration. She was so, so close, but so far at the same time. Suddenly, she heard a voice from behind her. "Nice try honey." Annabeth jumped and turned around. It was Damon, looking at her with an amused expression on his face. "You won't get out of here that easy. But I'm disappointed. That's the best you can come up with? I have to admit, I was hoping for something a little more impressive." Annabeth gritted her teeth. "You have no idea what I've done. What I've been through."

"Maybe not yet, but I'm going to find out. Today went well. A special visitor will be coming to meet you tomorrow." He smiled creepily like he had this big secret she knew nothing about. Then he walked closer to her. She could feel his breath on her face. She looked away from him. "What's your real name? You don't look like a Bonita." Annabeth almost laughed. "Why should I tell you? You'll just use it against me." The corners of his mouth curved up. "Well honestly, you don't have much to lose right now." Annabeth sighed. That was true. "My names Annabeth. Don't bother looking me up on Facebook. I don't have an account." He grinned. "Annabeth. Pretty. I-" but he was interrupted by Rebecca strutting in with the others behind her. "Well, look who was busy today planning an escape. You've broken a very important rule sweetheart. There will have to be consequences." The other vampires looked at Annabeth sympathetically. Even Damon looked angry at Rebecca. "C'mon Rebecca, what did you expect? We're holding her hostage of course she's going to try to escape!" Rebecca laughed cruelly. "Have fallen for her mind tricks too Damon? I thought you were better than that. Well, I suppose you are the perfect person to carry out her punishment. You know how good she is." Rebecca turned dramatically and walked out of the room. The others gave her a sad look, and Elena gave Damon a warning glance before exiting with them. Damon remained behind. Annabeth could feel the tension in the atmosphere. She had to admit, she was scared. "Please," she whispered to Damon, "Don't...don't..." She was shaking.

"Shhh." He came closer but she backed away. He had a sorrowful expression on his face. "You know, I don't want to hurt you. I really like you. But I'm sorry. It will be quick." He came closer. Annabeth was cornered. "No...please...nonono." She begged him. He pushed her hair over her shoulder, exposing her neck. Annabeth closed her eyes and pictured Percy's face in her mind. Damon leaned in and gently put his lips to her neck. She bit on her cheek to keep herself from screaming.


	12. The maidens name is death

**Thank you soooo much everyone who has reviewed, followed, or favourited this story. So here's chapter 12! This was originally a really short chapter with just Percy pov, but I wanted to give you guys something substantial. **

Percy gasped, and shot up from his bed. He was sweating badly. The third nightmare that week, all about the same event. He couldn't get the vision of Annabeth's terrified grey eyes slowly fading away as the vampire sucked the life out of her. Thinking about it made him feel sick, like he wanted to throw up. It made a wave of grief, anger and guilt wash over every time he thought of it. How could he have let this happen? He needed to get Annabeth back. And she needed him. Unfortunately, it was easier said than done trying to find her. Manhattan was huge, she could be anywhere. Rachel had tried to find her with a locator spell, but has been unsuccessful. She had, however, been able to pick a small white flower and cast a spell so that it represented Annabeths life. That way, they knew if she was...ok or not. Percy was scared because the moment Rachel had cast the spell the flower had drooped slightly and a single petal had fallen off and gently landed on the ground. But Annabeth was tough. If she could just hold out until they found her it would be fine. That's what Percy told himself every day as he searched through the city, asking around. He would find her. They would both get through this.

Annabeth awoke from a dull pain in her neck. She reached up and fingered it. When she removed her hand, there was dried blood on her fingers. She groaned as the memories from the previous evening came rushing back to her.

Annabeth rolled onto her side and sighed. Then she shrieked and sat up quickly. Lying beside her on top of the sheets was Damon, smiling evily at her. "Morning sunshine." He said, relaxed.

"What the hell are you doing? You suck my blood so you think sucking up to me is going to make things better? You're disgusting."

"Ouch. You're mean."

"You're a monster."

"You're a blonde." Annabeth turned and gave him a death stare. How. Dare. He. He grinned at her. She stuck her head in the air and turned away from him. "Rot in hell." She muttered. Damon jumped off the bed and grabbed her hands and pulled her up. "I think that someone got up on the wrong side of the bed this morning."

"Or got up and saw the wrong person." Annabeth muttered under her breath. Damon ignored her. "Not to worry, my lovely! You have a visitor coming today! She's very excited to meet you." Annabeth frowned. A visitor? Another vampire maybe? Damon seemed excited. "Who is the visitor?" Annabeth asked him cautiously. Damon grinned. "Why don't you come down and meet her?"

A few minutes later Annabeth came down the stairs and saw all of the vampires sitting together at the main table, with another girl sitting among them. She had deep golden brown skin and black hair. She had a mysterious look in her eye, like she knew something Annabeth didn't. But overall, she was very beautiful.

Damon guided Annabeth into the seat across from the girl, who smiled at her. All the others stared at them both, the atmosphere was tense. The girl spoke up, "Hello, I'm Bonnie.


	13. Scared to Death

**Hey everyone! I'm soooo sorry for not updating. Thanks for your incredible patience. Please follow, favourite and review! Btw, has anyone seen the last vampire diaries episode?! It crazyyyy. **

"You must be Annabeth." Annabeth have her a fake smile. "I've heard so much about you." Bonnie said. "Wish I could say the same." Annabeth narrowed her eyes. "So, what are you doing here? Come for tea and blood?" Bonnie laughed. "I'm not a vampire. I'm a witch." Annabeth blinked. "Oh. Of course." Bonnie leaned over to her."The reason I'm here is so I can recover your past by doing a spell. I need you to give me your hand." Annabeth reluctantly obeyed. Bonnie took a small knife and slit her hand. Blood dripped onto the table. Annabeth felt lightheaded, maybe it was just the blood, but what if this witchy stuff was real? What if they actually found out about Camp Half Blood. She yanked her hand away, but Bonnie had already started chanting. The blood started smoking. Annabeth didn't know what that meant, but she was pretty sure it wasn't health. Suddenly, visions from her past flashed through her mind. Seven years old, the spiders crawling on her bed. Meeting Luke and Thalia. Training at camp. Percy. Holding up the sky. When she and Percy danced together for the first time. The labyrinth. Luke's golden eyes. The Titan war. Luke dying. The underwater kiss. Percy's dissapearance. Reuniting with Percy. Arachne. Tartarus. The giant war. The warm summer nights with Percy. The parties. The scene suddenly faded away. She gasped and opened her eyes. She was back in the Salvatore house. All the vampires and Bonnie were staring at her. "What the hell was that?" Annabeth spluttered. They just stared. Elena left the room with a shocked expression on her face. Annabeth felt a sinking feeling in her stomach. "Wait...did you all...see that?" She whispered. "Flashes of it." Bonnie replied. "I'm so sorry Annabeth." They all had looks of pity on their faces. Suddenly Annabeth was outraged. They could keep their pity to themselves, she didn't want or need it. How dare they display and watch all of her personal memories and watch like it was a game? She stood up. "Hope you enjoyed the show." She stormed out of the room and back upstairs. But when she sat down on her bed, she couldn't hold the tears back.


	14. The devil has a face

**So I felt bad about not updating, so here's another chapter. It's Percy! :)**

Percy felt frustrated and discouraged as he entered Starbucks. Rachel had been driving him crazy all day on their search. They had made zero progress. It was beginning to seem hopeless. He ordered a coffee. The girl who worked their, recognized him. Her name was Cindy and she had always thought that he and his girlfriend were really cute together. She had always given them extra cream and drawn a heart by their names of the cup. But this time, what was his name, Peter? No, Percy. He was alone and had a broken expression o his face. He was usually had that blonde girl, Annabeth with him. Cindy have him his double mocha chocolate frappechino with extra cream. She also gave him a free snowman cookie, feeling sad if they had broken up.

Percy swirled his straw around, not really enjoying the drink. Suddenly, a beautiful girl walked into the store. She had wavy blonde hair and stunning blue eyes. She looked tired and frustrated. She got a coffee and sat down at the table opposite Percy. He didn't pay much attention to each her. The girl kept looking at Percy though. She seemed confused. Maybe she thought he was someone else. Then the girl approached him and sat down at his table, much to Percy's astonishment. She looked at him. Percy had no idea why this random girl had just sat down at the table. Did he know her? No. This was weird. "Um, hi, can I help you?" He asked her. The girl hesitated. "Percy?" She asked. Wait. She knew his name?. This was creepy. She leaned in. "I know who and what you are. I know where your girlfriend is." She whispered to him. "What?! Where? Who are you?" Percy was shocked. "My name is Caroline. You won't believe me if I tell you, so it's better if I show you." Percy narrowed his eyes. "How am I supposed to trust you? For all I know, you're the one who kidnapped her!" Even though it was perfectly clear that this was not the girl from the tape. "You have no choice. I've been looking after Annabeth for two weeks. I'm not the one who took her. The reason we haven't let her go is because the others think she might be a threat. We've never heard of your...species...until, well, today." Caroline explained. Percy couldn't believe it. He didn't understand. "I saw a security tape of the night Annabeth was taken. Some creep attacked her. They were..." He couldn't say it. Caroline looked taken aback. "How many others know?" She hissed. "Know what? Three of my friends." Percy was getting angry. If this girl really did know where Annabeth was then she better take him there soon. "So what kind of monsters are they? Empousai?" Caroline shook her head and have Percy a long look. "We're not from your world, son of the sea god. You've never fought us before. And that bronze sword in your pocket will do nothing for you against us." Percy was shocked. How did she know all this? She had said "we" not "they". "Release Annabeth! I don't know what you are but you better let her go!"

"Lower your voice! If they found out I was talking to you...ugh, fine ill explain. I'm a vampire. My friends ran into Annabeth in the wrong place at the wrong time. They were hunting. But after they had tasted her blood, they knew she was different. Her blood had gold flecks in it. They took her back home, and kept her there. She couldnt be compelled, which is a power vampires have. It was too dangerous to let her go until we found out why she was like this. We eventually did, with the help of a witch. They know everything. If they find you, they'll take you too." Percy was horrified. Annabeth had been in the hands of vampires for the past two weeks. Vampires that killed people. How had this happened? "So what's your deal? Why haven't you taken me back to your little evil cult?" Caroline looked at him. "I don't believe in what they're doing. I wouldnhave let her go myself, but the witch places a spell on the house that prevents her from leaving. But I also think they've made the problem worse, the way they're treating her." Percy felt awful. "How...have they been treating her? Is she okay?" He was terrified for the answer. But Caroline smiled. "She's a fighter. She doesn't just do what we tell her. She stands up for herself. But..." She trailed off. "But what?" Percy pressed. Caroline looked at the ground. "Lets just say It's not easy being the only human in a house full of vampires." They were both silent for a minute. "Caroline. You don't seem like a bad person. You have to help me get her out of there. She'll die. It's not right. She doesn't deserve this." Caroline sighed. "I know. I've seen what you've been through. And that's why I'm going to help you."


	15. Over my dead body

**Wow this chapter is long! I was watching old episodes of TVD, and I really liked Anna and Jeremy. She was like, his soul mate. He basically chose her over Bonnie, who I hate. Anyway, sorry for that little rant. Please R&R! Thanks to everyone who has followed, faved or reviewed this story! **

Annabeth washed her arm, trying to get the blood off that was coming from her wrist. After the video, Rebecca had gone crazy and almost sucked all the blood out of Annabeth. Damon and Stefan had pulled her off, but it was enough to leave decent damage. She furiously wiped her arm, but she seemed to be just making it worse. "Just stop. Bleeding. Damn it!" She yelled in frustration. Annabeth threw the towel in the sink and slid down to the floor. She put her head in her hands and thought of Percy. He was the only thing that stopped her from losing her mind completely. Annabeth suddenly heard a knock on the door. She wiped her eyes and took a deep breath and walked to her door and opened it. It was Damon. "You have another visitor." He wasn't smiling. He looked worried. Annabeth just stared at him. "Sorry, I'm not in the mood for company." She told him. "I just had my entire life displayed like it was entertainment. I don't really feel like hosting." Damon stared at her. His eyes softened. "I'm sorry. For everything." Annabeth was surprised. "Yeah, well, you should be." She looked at the ground. "Annabeth. This is a way more important visitor. Don't sass him. Don't lie. Don't say anything to him, actually." He took her arm and guided her downstairs. There were two men I the kitchen. They were tall, and had a powerful aura. Just being in the same room as them made her want to shrink back. But she couldn't let them know that. She straightened herself. Then man with the light hair approached her. "You must be Annabeth. Daughter of Wisdom. Pleasure. I am Klaus, and this is my brother Elijah. We've got big plans for you." Then he shot towards her and bit hard into her neck. Annabeth struggled against him. She could feel herself losing energy, and feint faint. She could vaguely hear shouting in the background. But no one tore him off her. He just kept on drinking. Annabeth began to think that she was going to die. She would never see Percy again. Her life would be over. Her struggles for nothing. No! She would not allow it.! With all the strength she could muster, she kicked klaus off her and screamed, "NO!" Klaus stumbled backwards, and everyone stared at her in shock. Annabeth backed away, breathing hard. She could feel the adrenaline coursing through her body. Never before had she felt like this. But all the vampires were staring at her like she was an alien. "Annabeth...how did you.." Stefan began. "Impossible!" Klaus growled. Elijah stepped foreward. "In all the centuries of my existence, never before have I seen such as that I have seen now." He slowly approached her. "I can feel and see the power radiating from you." What was he talking about? Then Annabeth looked down at herself. She was glowing. The blessing of Athena. She had never seen it before. She looked back at the vampires. Annabeth was filled with hate, and grief. She couldn't even look at them. "Stay away from me." She told them, her voice shaking. She knew she was about to lose it. She ran upstairs into her bathroom and grabbed the counter for support. She was hyperventilating and felt like she has lost control. She would not cry. She was not some shrilly victim. She would not. But her situation weighed down on her like a truck of bricks. Holding the sky had not been this painful. She rested her head against the wall as she felt a tear run down her face. "Hello?" A voice came from the doorway. Annabeth spun around. A boy who looked about 17 was standing in the doorway. He had brown hair and very blue eyes. "Umm, hey I'm Jeremy. Elena's brother. Are you okay?" Annabeth just stared at him. "Are you a vampire too?" She said dully. He shook his head. "I've managed to resist the insanity. Here, let me help you." He took a wet cloth and gently began wiping her neck where Klaus had bit her. Annabeth watched him intently. "Why are you being nice to me? You don't even know me." He looked at her, right in the eyes. "I want to bust you out of here. It's sick what they're doing to you. I've been watching for days. How they feed on you like it's no big deal. How they make you do work around the house to the point of exhaustion. How they barely feed you anything. It's sick." Annabeth looked at the floor. "I just don't understand. I didn't do anything to them. Just my luck, I guess." Jeremy started bandaging her wound. "It's because they're afraid of you. No mortal has ever stood up to them. Not even me." Annabeth thought about this. "If they let me go I wouldn't come back for revenge. I wouldn't want to. My life's had enough war." Jeremy nodded. "I know. But they also think that they can sell you to Klaus in exchange for freedom. Klaus is always threatning them, holding stuff over their heads. You just proved that you could be a huge asset for Klaus and Elijah. Not to mention, a perfect food source." Annabeth paled. At the moment, nothing seemed more terrifying than being taken by those vampires. Suddenly it clicked. "Klaus, Elijah, and Rebecca. They're the originals." Jeremy nodded grimly. "Don't worry. Me and Caroline have a plan. We're busting you out of here. Tonight." Annabeth felt excitement coursing through her. "Wait? Caroline?" Jeremy nodded as he taped the bandage. "Not all vampires are bad, you know. I was even in love with one once, believe it or not." Annabeth stared at him quizzically. He smiled at her. "We're going to drug all the vampires and Bonnie removed the spell. Be ready to leave." He turned to exit, but gave her one last look. "Annabeth, you're brave and smart. You just kicked an originals ass. Never give up." And he walked out, leaving Annabeth more determined than she had ever been.


	16. Kill or be killed

**Hey everyone! Happy Valentines Day! This chapter isn't very romantic, but I hope you like it! Percy and Annabeth will be reunited soon! Please follow, favourite and review! Love you guys!**

Annabeth had never been so anxious in her life as she waited for the signal that she could leave. She was getting worried, because Jeremy had told her that it would be between 7 and 8:00. It was now 8:30. Annabeth decided to give it another fifteen minutes. Still nothing. Jeremy had given her direct instructions to stay in her room until the signal was sent, for safety reasons. Annabeths room was the only vampire proof room in the house. But by now Annabeth was desperate. She slowly opened her door a crack. All she could see was the hallway. She cautiously stepped out of her room. No movement or sound. Something seemed...off. She walked down the stairs and gasped. Lying in a heap on the floor, were all the vampires, with glazed looks in their eyes. But lying beside them was Jeremy. He had a bad wound in his neck. Annabeth ran to his side and shook him desperately. "Jeremy! Oh my god, wake up! Wake up!" She slapped his face. This was not happening. It was her fault if he was hurt. Suddenly, she heard a voice from behind her. "It was a pretty good plan, actually. It would've worked too, if I hadn't seen Jeremy's face when he walked out of your room. The guy's head over heals for you. The least I could do was put him out of his misery. Wouldn't want to upset boyshorts." Damon gave Annabeth a crooked smile. Annabeth clenched her teeth. "Of course it's you, ruining everything. What's the prize Damon? What do you earn by keeping me here?" Damon was silent for a moment. "I'm not sure. Maybe I think it's unfair that you just get to go and have your happy ending while we have to clean up the mess you made."

"The mess I made? Are you hearing yourself? You're the one who got me in this situation in the first place! And you have no right to tell me what I deserve. You know what I've been through. Even the cruelest of people would admit that me and Percy deserve every bit of happiness that we would get. That we will get."

"Oh ho! You think I'm just going to let you escape? Sorry honey, it doesn't work like that. If klaus or Elijah finds out I let you have the slip, they'll kill me."

But who knows you weren't attacked like the rest of them? Only Jeremy, and he'll keep his mouth shut." Damon regarded her, as if he was thinking about it. He shook his head. They'll chase you down and track you. You'll be running for the rest of your life."

"I'll be safe if I can just get to camp." He tilted his head.

Annabeth have him a desperate look. "Please Damon. This is me, on my knees, begging you to let me go. Please."

"No." He looked at the ground. "I'm sorry." Annabeth clenched her teeth. "Then I'm sorry too." She grabbed her stake that she had made and stabbed him in the chest. Not directly in the heart, but enough to take him out. He looked at her and gasped as he fell to the ground. "Annnabeth...wait..." he reached out to her. She looked at him coldly. "Sorry. Room service wasn't quite up to par. i won't be leaving a tip." His eyes went hazy, and he went unconscious. Annabeth tore out of the house. It was a beautiful evening. She jumped into one of their fancy cars and tore off in it. She was free. She had actually done it! She couldn't believe it! Annabeth blasted the radio as she drove down the highway. That's when she noticed a note on the steering wheel. It said: 42 Livingstone Hotel. Room 198. Good luck. -Jeremy. Annabeth wondered what was there. Maybe some sort of package to help her out? It might be safer just to drive all the way to camp as fast as she could. It was getting dark and she couldn't drive all night. She would have to find a motel on the road to stay. She didn't dare stay somewhere in the city. The vampires were probably already awake. She had a few stops to make first though.


	17. Reunited

**It's fridYay! Been such a long week at school with a science fair, so glad it's the weekend. This is a nice chapter because Percabeth reunite! Oops spoiler. Anyway, please review! **

After stealing a new liscence plate, a fake ID, a dark wig and some Gucci sunglasses, Annabeth became Bonita Dialorenzes, from Texas. She was searching for an off route motel. She finally found a promising one called the Deep Woods Inn. The neon signed flickered as she drove in. It's long driveway seemed endless but eventually she drove into a circular are with four small cabins. Nobody seemed to be there so she just broke into one of the cabins and collapsed on the bed in exhaustion. She knew it was some sort of abandoned inn, and probably wasn't the most sanitary but it was safe. The last thing she remembered before she fell asleep was that she would see Percy again.

Percy had no clue what was going on. Caroline had told him that Annabeth would meet him at the hotel, but she hadn't. The flower was still fine, so maybe something in the plan had gone wrong. At least it wasn't fatal. But how long would it be until something fatal did happen? Percy was done with these games. He would rescue Annabeth himself, with or without Caroline's help. The problem was, he had no idea where she was. He had searched all across Manhattan, but she was no where to be found. That didn't make sense. Then again, Manhattan was huge. Percy walked into the hotel room, which they were using as a base. It was a strange sight to see Clarisse, Rachel and Grover all staring Percy with awful looks on their faces. Rachel looked at the ground. "It seems that I may have been...wrong...about Annabeth's whereabouts. I don't think she was ever in Manhattan. But, I know where she is now. For sure. She's on the outskirts of a small town called Mystic Falls. I can't get an exact location, but she is there. I promise." Percy wanted to strangle Rachel. They had wasted so much time looking for her in Manhattan when she hadn't even been there! He clenched his teeth. "Fine. Lets get going." And they all left.

Annabeth was trying to call camp half-blood, but it turned out the deep woods in didn't have great reception. She groaned and kicked over a trash can. She heard a rustle in the bushes. She stopped and listened. She heard it again. Annabeth wasn't even breathing. How had they found her? She backed into the broken telephone booth and closed the door and locked it. She began to hyperventilate. This was not happening. She had just escaped. Annabeth could hear footsteps approaching. She closed her eyes. If they opened the door, there was nothing she would be able to do to stop them from taking her back. She had no weapons. Maybe they wouldn't recognize her. They were right outside the booth. The door club open. Annabeth didn't dare look. She kept up a pretend conversation on the phone in some fake language. Whoever it was just stared at he while she ranted nonsense. Then she heard the person mutter, "Whoops, not here. Are there any other phones?" Annabeth froze. That was a familiar voice she knew all to well. It didn't belong to a vampire of a witch. It was beautiful. She whipped around and looked into a pair of green eyes. They widened as they met her grey ones and Percy flung his arms around Annabeth and kissed her. Annabeth was so relieved and happy to see him she half laughed half sobbed. They just held each other for a while. And then Percy said, "I'm so sorry Annabeth. I'm so sorry." "S' not your fault." She mummbled, and pulled off her wig. Percy smiled and tucked a blond curl behind her ear. Annabeth squeezed his hand. They looked into each others eyes and this time, instead of being dark and hopeless, she could see the happiness and relief that she felt reflected in Percy. She kissed him again. "Everything's going to be ok now." He smiled at her and they both laughed. Then he took her hand. "Let's get you cleaned up."

And he guided her into the cabin.


	18. I am here and so are you

**Hi everyone! Happy friday! I present the next chapter of Ultimate! Yay! Thank you so so so much to everyone who had reviewed thi story! Have a great weekend everyone!**

**I own nothing**

Damon groaned as he rolled onto his side. His side where Annabeth had stabbed him was still sore. He got up and looked around him. "Woah." Klaus, Elijah and Rebecca were all standing above him. Elena, Stefan, and Caroline were tied up with vervain ropes. Damon looked at Klaus. "What the hell is this?" He growled. Klaus smiled at him. "Well lad, you see, I blame you for letting the girl escape. You could've stopped her but you basically let her escape. I don't appreciate that, so I've decided to make you help us get her back, and if we don't retrieve her by midnight, everyone here dies. The end." Damon snarled. "Come on! Why do you even want her? She doesn't belong here with us! Maybe it's the right thing that she's gone!"

"I won't accept that mate. She's the most valuable asset I've come across in a thousand years. I'm not letting her go that easy." Klaus said.

Elijah nodded. "I'm afraid that in this particular case I'm going to have to agree with my brother. She is extraordinary." Rebekah smiled sweetly at Damon. Damon gave her his ultra evil look reserved just for her. "Fine. "Let's get out of here."

Percy opened his eyes. He was lying on the hard bed in the old motel room. Moonlight streamed in through the window. He could feel Annabeth's steady breathing on his shoulder. She was still asleep. The evening had been a blur. He still couldn't believe that they had done it...it happened so suddenly. One minute he was rinsing her neck, then he was looking in her eyes, and next thing he knew they were on the bed. It had been one of the most amazing nights of Percy's life. He felt like all the time he had been missing Annabeth, worrying and thinking about her had been bottled up inside of him, and he had just let it flow out. Annabeth must have felt similar. Percy smiled at the thought and brushed a blond curl behind her ear. She looked so peaceful when she slept. Less angry. Despite being a crappy motel room in the middle of nowhere right after Annabeth had been kidnapped, there was something beautiful about the situation to Perch. Maybe it was just the way the moonlight illuminated Annabeths face. Maybe it was the soft sound of crickets outside. Maybe it was the fireflies in the window. Or maybe it was Percy realizing how much he loved Annabeth. How important she was to him. Percy smiled at closed his eyes and drifted into a dreamless sleep.

The wind blew on Damon's face as he sniffed the air. Annabeth's sweet scent was still lingering in the air, moving north. "This way." He told the Originals. Klaus grinned evily at Damon and stalked past him. Elijah clapped his shoulder and followed close behind. Rebekah stopped and regarded Damon. "If you want something princess just say it." Damon told her flatly. "Oooh, aren't we touchy!" Rebekah said. Damon glared at her. "I don't even understand what you want with her." Rebekah rolled her eyes. "We've already explained this a million times. She's a weapon and a huge asset. This is a huge advantage. Why are you so attached to her anyway?" Damon looked out into the fields below the hill they were on. It was barely sunrise and the sun softly lit up the grass. But in the distance large clouds loomed over the woods, as if foretelling that something bad would happen. "She deserves better. You saw what she's been through." Rebekah went silent. Then she shrugged and walked past Damon.


	19. Death is cold

Annabeth looked out the window, watching Percy walk back to the cabin with an armful of firewood. She had never felt more...in love. The night before had been perfect. She had escaped from the vampires. They could go back to camp now. Annabeth felt so happy inside. Then, it suddenly began pouring rain. It was like truckloads of water were pouring down from the sky. Percy suddenly slipped on the muddy ground and fell into the dirt face first. Annabeth ran over to him. "Are you okay?" She asked as she helped him up. "Yeah, It's f-" there was suddenly a knife at Percy's neck. Annabeth looked up in horror. Klaus. "Sorry sweetheart, your boyfriends going to have a lot worse done to him if he's on my hit list." Klaus grinned. "Annabeth run!" Percy yelled. He suddenly hit klaus in the face and whipped out riptide. As much as Annabeth wanted to stay and help Percy, she had no weapon. She sprinted into the woods and ran as fast as she could. She didn't look back once. She just kept running. Suddenly she tripped on something and fell on her face. She gasped for air and slowly sat up. She had cut her hand and face running through the trees like a crazy person. Then she remembered Percy. How could she have left him? What kind of horrible person was she? She grabbed a large stick and slowly walked back through the woods. When she reached the clearing, she couldn't bear the sight. Percy was barely conscious, and had a bleeding bite mark in his neck. "I could get used to living with demigods." Rebekah said as she wiped her mouth. Percy stumbled foreward and would have fallen if Damon hadn't caught him. Annabeth got a bitter taste in her mouth. How could Damon betray her again! She gripped her stick tighter. These vampires were going to pay. She charged out, and the look on their faces was almost worth it. She managed to stab rebekah in the neck, taking her out. Elijah came at her but she feinted to the left and then stabbed him in the heart. She and Klaus began circling each other. "I must say...impressive. You have much spirit, young demigod." Annabeth looked him right in the eye. "Most of the time I need it." Klaus laughed. "Yet so much is wasted. Face it sweetheart, you can't beat me and Damon. Rebekah and Elijah will be awake any moment. Just give in." "No!" Annabeth shouted. "I will NEVER give up. You can take me and Percy, and lock us up but we will never stop fighting you." Klaus smile began to disappear. "Alright, I'll make you a deal." Annabeths heart almost stopped. She had made one too many deals in her life. But she didn't really have a choice. "I'm listening." She told him. He smiled. "If you come willingly with me, I'll let this one go." He waved a hand at Percy, who was beginning to gain consciousness. "If you don't, I'll kill him in front of you and then take you with me. Thoughts?" Annabeth's heart felt like it was being ripped out of her chest. She was terrified of going anywhere with these killers, but she couldn't let anything happen to Percy. It was all so unfair. She had just escaped! Annabeth's throat tightened as she nodded. "Drop him" she ordered Damon. Damon glared at her and Percy fell to the ground. Annabeth ran over to him. He grabbed her arm for support. "Annabeth...you need to run" he said weakly. She sobbed. "I'm not fast enough seaweed brain. I'm sorry. I can't let them hurt you" A tear ran down her cheek. She hugged him. "You'll be ok. We both will." Annabeth was more reassuring herself more than anything, but she had to believe that she and Percy would be together one day. She kissed him and slowly let go of his hand before she was guided away by Klaus. She could still hear Percy calling her name in the distance. Klaus let Annabeth get her things from the cabin, but she knew that he was just giving her a minute. Because the moment Annabeth closed the cabin door behind her, she completely broke down. Annabeth found this strange, because normally she could control her emotions. But lately, ever since she had been around the vampires, she hadn't been able to control herself. When she was angry she would lash out at them. When things seemed bad she would cry. It was like they were sucking all of her bravery and coolness out of her. This thought made her even more upset, which brought another round of sobs. But the worst part was losing Percy. Annabeth had always felt that as long as they were together, they could get through anything. And now they were seperated, and she didn't even know if she would ever see him again. This thought horrified her so much that her knees began shaking and she had to lean on the wall for support, and almost made her regret her descision. Almost. There was a loud knock on the door. "We have to get going love!" She heard Klaus yell. Annabeth took a deep breath and wiped her eyes. Then she grabbed Percy's blue shirt and quickly hurried outside. The car ride was long. Nobody said anything the entire drive and Annabeth just placed Percy's shirt on the window and rested her head against it. She had never felt so hopeless. So empty. And that was saying a lot. But losing Percy was so painful it felt like her heart was being crushed. She could barely breathe. The windows were completely black. Finally, after what seemed like years, but maybe it was no time at all, they arrived back at the Salvatore house. Klaus led Annabeth back into her room and locked the door. Annabeth just stared blankly at the wall. She contemplated setting the house on fire, but she doubted that would end up working. All she would get earn was two fangs in her neck. Annabeth suddenly wished that she had a humanity switch she could flip. For the first time she understood why anyone would want to lose their humanity. Because it was the less painful road to take. 


	20. As I lay dying

HEY GUYS! SO THERES SOMETHING KINDA RANDOM THAT COMES IN AT THE END OF THIS CHAPTER! I JUST KINDA THREW IT IN, YOU'll SEE MORE OF IT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER, BUT THEN IT WONT COME UP AGAIN. PLEASE JUST TRY TO GO WITH IT. The days went by. Then they turned into weeks. Hopelessness was eating up Annabeth. She stopped trying to formulate escape plans. She didn't do what any of the vampires told her, and then they would feed on her. Some of them tried to talk to her, to "help" her, but whenever they did she just stared blankly at the wall and ignored them. She never left her room. This "out of reality" behaviour angered the originals, and so they fed on her more often to prove their point. But every time Annabeth was fed on, it was just like even more of her spirit was being sucked out of her. One evening Annabeth was cleaning herself in the mirror and bandaging her injuries. She looked at her emaciated body. Her old clothes. Her lank hair. Her glassy eyes. Then it happened suddenly. Annabeth ran to the toilet and threw up violently. Stefan, Damon, Caroline, and Rebecca all burst into the bathroom. "Get out!" Annabeth wheezed. "Not likely." Stefan said as he held her hair back. "Why is she so sick?" Rebecca demanded. Caroline shook her head. "All I gave her for dinner was rice. Not that she actually had any of it." It was true. Annabeth had stopped eating very much. Damon looked worried. "We'll see how she is in the morning." They waited for Annabeth to finish throwing up, which was humiliating to Annabeth, then Stefan helped her to her feet. She was shaking. "I need to brush my teeth. Then I'll be fine." She told the vampires. They nodded and exited the room. Annabeth leaned onto the sink and began washing her hands. She wondered what could have made her sick. She was hardly ever sick. "The answers right in front of you dearie!" She heard a too familiar voice say behind her. She whipped around and was face to face with him. "You!" She rasped. He laughed and bowed low. CAN ANYONE GUESS WHO IT IS? 


	21. Unexpected

AGAIN, RANDOM CHARACTER IN THIS CHAPTER FROM A COMPLETELY DIFFERENT FANDOM. PLEASE JUST GO WITH IT. IGNORE IT IF YOU DONT LIKE IT I PROMISE HE WONT BE BACK AFTER THIS. low. "Rumplestilskin!" He grinned at her. "W-what are you doing here? Get away from me!" He walked closed to her and touched her face. "Poor Annabeth Chase. Torn from her dream life. Seperated from her one true love. Kidnapped by monsters that are not from your world. That does seem to be your specialty doesn't it?" He giggled. Annabeth smacked his hand away. "What do you want? I owe you nothing." She said with as much strength in her voice as she could muster. "Oh dearie, I'm here to make a deal of course!" Annabeth stared at him. "All the deals I've made with you never end well for me. So thanks, but no thanks." He laughed again. "Actually, they did end well eventually if you think about it. And it looks like you're more desperate now than you ever were before. You may not have accepted it, but you're dying. Slowly. And painfully. I'm the best shot you have! Especially with this...development." Annabeth started to feel sick again. "What are you talking about?" She demanded. He giggled. "And they say you're wisdom's daughter! Haha! Then use it." His eyes went cold for a moment. Annabeth didn't have a clue about what he was talking about. He was just making her feel sick. She shook her head. He laughed. "I'll give you a hint then! How long has it been since you last saw Prince Charming?" Annabeth rolled her eyes. "If you mean Percy, it been a month. I saw him in April and now it's may." Her voice broke on his name. "Yes! Yes, and what were you two up to during that quick but memorable visit?" He had a glint in his eye. Annabeth's stomach lurched. "W-what? How do you know about that?" She demanded. He giggled. "I know everything dearie! Now, lately you've been...a bit under the weather. Two plus two!" He laughed again. Annabeth racked her brain, but nothing came to mind. She saw the amusement in Rumplestilskin's eye. Then suddenly it clicked. The sickness. Percy. Annabeth gasped and grabbed the sink for support. She was...she was..."No!" She rasped. Rumplestilskin laughed. "Well done! Smarter than you look dearie!" Annabeth started crying. "This can't happen to me. Not now!" He looked at her. "Well my specialty is children. Is that deal sounding more appealing to you now?" Annabeth glared at him. "I would never give you my child. I know that's what you always want from people. But you're not getting mine." Rumplestilskin's grin faded. "Fine. Lets bargain. I shall give you a head start escape if you give me...hmmm...some of your blood." Annabeth paled. She was already unhealthy. She had been fed on multiple times. Was her child okay? How had that affected it? How could Annabeth have let this happen? "How much blood?" She asked. "Not much dearie! Just prick your finger here and let it drop into the vial!" He waved his hand and a small glass vial appeared. Rumplestilskin held out a needle. Annabeth swallowed. "If I do this, you'll help me escape?" "That's right! Now let's get on with it, shall we?" Annabeth gave him her hand, and he stabbed her finger. A small drop of blood appeared and he squeezed it and it fell into the vial. He grinned. "Always a pleasure working with you dearie! See you soon!" And he disappeared. Annabeth was so upset. How could she have a child? Now? How could she have let this happen? A rush of determination came through her. She was getting out of here. Damon knocked on her door and came in. Annabeth must have had a strange look on her face because he looked and her and said, "Wow what happened to you?" Annabeth didn't answer. She was still trying to come to grips with her situation. "Anyway," Damon continued, " Klaus wants you to come down and have dinner with us. You've been all isolated and crazy lately he wanted to check in with you. So come downstairs. Besides, you haven't eaten anything in days." Damon took her hand. "I'm sorry Annabeth. This is just how things are." She didn't look at him. If she tried to say anything to him she would scream and rip his eyes out. So instead Annabeth stalked past him and swept dramatically out of the room. When she got downstairs, she was surprised at how much of an effort the vampires had made. The room was lit by candles and there was a nicely decorated table with amazing food surrounding it. Suddenly Annabeth was starving. Elena, Stefan, Caroline, Rebekah, Elijah and Klaus were all seated and dressed like they were dining with the king. Maybe they were. Klaus sat at the head of the table, and gestured for Annabeth to sit on an empty seat to his left. She suddenly felt like she was in a very weird mood. Annabeth imagined herself having dinner with the vampires and having polite chitchat. The whole scene was so absurd that she laughed. "I think I'm underdressed." Klaus smiled at her as she took a seat next to him. There was a silence. Annabeth wasn't sure if she was supposed to be eating the food on the table, but she was so hungry that she just went ahead and hit herself a plate of food. Everyone watched her as she ate, but said nothing. Annabeth found this a bit creepy, but decided to continue to enjoy her meal. Klaus spoke up. "Annabeth, the reason we brought you down here is because you've acted very...distant lately. We were worried." Annabeth almost choked on her food. "Worried? Be careful, you might start getting wrinkles." Damon laughed but was silenced by a look from Klaus. He turned back to Annabeth. "If there's a problem sweetheart, don't hesitate to tell us." Annabeth stopped eating and looked at Klaus. She slammed her fork down and stood up. Never before had she felt so enraged. Fury coursed through her. "A problem? You want to know if there's a problem? Well yes! There is a problem! The problem is that while you are all immortal and have hundreds of more life's to live, I have one. One chance to get it right. One chance to make everything I've done count. One chance to live. But somehow you feel justified in taking it from me? How is that right, or moral? Maybe stealing lives from people doesn't mean anything to you anymore, but it means something to me. I can give you nothing. Yo could give me freedom. But you're too selfish and evil so see beyond your own desires! And you take all your pain out on people like me! If you want any chance at redemption just set. Me. Free. Especially now that-" Annabeth stopped herself. They didn't need to know the gory details. All of the vampires just stared at her with shocked expressions on their faces. Klaus got up and walked slowly towards her, like a predator closing in on its prey. But Annabeth stood her ground. Klaus smiled wickedly at her and leaned into her neck. No. Not anymore. Annabeth threw some vervain in his face and dove under the table. She ran down the halls and into a small closet. Time to play hide and seek. She heard muffled shouts and she could see some of them running right past her through the crack under the door. She let herself breathe. She peeked out of the doorway. The coast was clear. Annabeth ran as fast as she could and burst through the door. She jumped into the black car in the driveway and was about to pull away when she saw something move beside her. Annabeth nearly screamed as Damon smiled at her. "Hey honey. Going somewhere?" SORRY FOR THE RANDOMNESS. PLEASE REVIEW 


End file.
